


Ed/Oswald Inspired Knitted Triangle Shawl

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fandom inspired knitting, M/M, my knitting pattern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A shawl inspired by Ed and Oswald





	Ed/Oswald Inspired Knitted Triangle Shawl

1/29/18-2/4/18

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPg5ShcTz1o6PabY5rgmGfSA8wsglAVak3aNFeF0nlRPc52jSqTNI8BBAds7ZyooA?key=UWNhOWR2T0NJcXl6elhta3FEZmFTZVFMTlVCSExn&source=ctrlq.org)

Abbreviations: KFB: Knit into the front and back of the stitch

Co 3

RS 1. Color A. Kfb *k across until last st* kfb

WS 2. P across

3\. (Change color to Color B) Kfb *k across until last st]*Kfb

4\. K across 

 

Repeat 1-4 until desired size.


End file.
